


ideals not our own

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not Dionysus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ideals not our own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brevitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevitas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh Di in Caelo!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702756) by [brevitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevitas/pseuds/brevitas). 



> I don't feel right having Greek Mythology as a category but it feels even less right not having it there and I don't know why I felt this needed to be said. Please ignore me.  
> Title has nothing to do with anything I just couldn't think.
> 
> Classical Mythology is one of my favourite things but I will never profess to be a master at it and as such this is mostly written straight from my mind instead of looking at proper sources as I did not want it to run from me or for my mind to be clouded with other interpretations as soon as I had begun to write.

In his mind they have all fallen from the words of stories and he is late in coming but plays his part anyway.

He does not voice their names save for Apollo, though he will later draw them down; as he knows the others will not see the reasons as long as the vision stays blinding. He would worry about Prouvaire’s insight into dreams and imaginings but the poet looks for love too deeply to see despair at first glance.

He knows that in their minds he would be cast as Dionysus and he has no quarrel with this for he sometimes thinks it would be nice.

He worships the drink, yes, but he will never worship himself so the comparison, he feels, is void. Dionysus is quick and easy and will not pour all of himself into one being as Grantaire does.

If they were to mention it he would laugh and make allusions to an aspect of character he does fit but he would not agree and they would soon forget.

In his mind he casts himself as Hephaestus. He considers that if he were to say as much they might still consider the comparisons aesthetic but he will not risk it.

True, he is the blacksmith in looks; the one brute among the blessed but despite his artist’s eye this is not were his casting comes from.

Hephaestus is a creator, a maker, an artist. Though Apollo holds that position in full Grantaire thinks that Hephaestus is one of the Olympians inspired most by the others. And as Enjolras mostly shapes his art into speeches these days the position is, perhaps, open.

When he creates Dionysus is by his side pointing to the flaws and making it clear he will never create the level of passion Apollo has even by breathing. That his muse will never lie still on canvas and that his brush will never create anything of such worth.

His most common bond to Hephaestus is one of love. They are both bound to one much more beautiful than they could ever be, one who will always deem them unworthy no matter how hard they try.

It is easiest (though not easy) to hide their feelings and work on scorning their beacon and try to destroy their bond and focus.

Hephaestus made a good try of it; but he had millennia and destroying men, even Gods, must be easier than ridding an idea of a home.

**Author's Note:**

> To brevitas,
> 
> Your casting is perfect and wonderful and I feel nothing but love for the series. Maybe horrible sadness but. (Part 11 made me cry so.)


End file.
